


Words aren't everything

by CheyanneChika



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Canon Dialogue, Drabble, M/M, Meta, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 13:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19650685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: First Words don't predate written language.





	Words aren't everything

“Well, that went down like a lead balloon,” Crawly said, looking out to the desert.

“Sorry, what was that?” Aziraphale asked, looking over with a nervous titter.

The trouble with soulmate’s words was that that they only really started appearing when written language did. Thus, anyone who predated the soulmarks were sort of screwed.

They’d just have to wing it.

And besides, when the love is true and pure and between the most human non-humans to ever grace Earth with their presence, their words didn’t actually need to be printed on their skin. They simply were. 

And always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a quote from Neil saying Azriaphale and Crowley were one character at one point that was split in half really truly making them soulmates and I just...I had to write it.


End file.
